


Interruptions

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: It seems like they are just not meant to be spending time together this afternoon.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Interruptions

It seems like they are just not meant to be spending time together this afternoon.

Lando is straddling Carlos on the sofa in the older one’s driver room. His hands are buried in Carlos’ thick hair while he presses hot, open-mouthed kisses onto his lips. He doesn’t retain himself and lets out soft moans. He can’t get enough of Carlos and squeezes their bodies even tighter.  
„Easy cabrón.“ The Spaniard mutters amused as Lando slips one hand under Carlos’ shirt.  
„Please.“ Lando pleads, rubbing his crotch against Carlos’ hip. The older one shudders.  
„Do you really want to? Here? I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.“  
„Please Carlos.“ He whimpers and fiddles with his trousers that are way too tight around his hardened dick.

Then there’s a nock on the door. Lando frowns and manages to slip off of Carlos just in time before Rupert enters the room, without waiting for permission.  
Carlos hastily fixes his hair, pulls down his shirt and passes Lando a jacket that’s lying on the floor. Lando gets the hint and tries to cover the bulge in his pants with it.  
Fortunately Rupert seems to be completely unaware of the awkward situation. He just laughs at them and states: „Of course Jon was right. You two are always together.“  
Lando blushes and tries to hide himself completely under the jacket he’s holding in front of him.  
Rupert hands them two containers of food. „Here’s your lunch. Jon passed me yours as well Lando. Please try to finish all of it. You’ll need it later.“  
Carlos thanks him absentminded and waves him goodbye as his trainer leaves them alone again.

Carlos puts the food on the table in front of the sofa and drops down next to Lando. He grins slyly at him. „That was close.“  
Lando covers his face with his hands, turning bright red just thinking about it. „I know.“  
Carlos reaches over to him and pulls away the jacket Lando is still clinging onto.  
„It seems like this interruption didn’t turn you off at all.“ Carlos swallows dryly as he’s takes in Lando’s erection with a greedy look. Lando obviously notices the way his boyfriend is eying him and quickly returns to the position they had been before the interruption.  
„No it didn’t“ He’s back to straddling Carlos who’s receiving him with open arms. Their lips crash together again, both of them seeming way to desperate to care about how close they had been to someone finding out about them.  
Lando goes back to grinding on Carlos’ lap and the older one lets his hands roam over his teammate’s body.  
„Can you please touch me?“ Lando no longer cares about his dignity as he’s begging Carlos desperately.  
„I’m still not entirely convinced that this is the right place to do things like this.“ Carlos tries to be the responsible one but Lando can hear it in his hoarse voice that he’s struggling.  
„I know.“ The younger one admits while pressing his lips onto Carlos’s neck. He can’t contain his moans any longer. „But I cannot wait Carlos.“  
The older one sighs and Lando knows he has won. Carlos lets his hands hover over Lando’s crotch for a swift moment before he unbuttons his pants and takes his dick into his hand. Lando melts into the touch and claws his hands into Carlos’ shoulder. He desperately tries not to make any noises while Carlos is stroking him at a rapid pace. The older one is whispering sweet nothings in Lando’s ear which send shivers down his back and let him tremble with arousal.  
„I love you Carlos.“ He unites their lips for some sloppy kisses.  
„I love you too cariño.“

At least Charlotte has better manners than Rupert. She knocks on the door but doesn’t immediately open it. This allows Carlos to quickly push Lando off his lap and put his dick back into his pants.  
Lando curses while trying to pull himself together. Carlos wipes his hand that was already smeared with pre-cum on a towel that’s lying around. He quickly checks that Lando is fully clothed again before he opens the door to see who’s interrupting them this time. It is Charlotte.  
„Hi, I’m sorry for bothering you but could you quickly sign these T-shirts? We’re giving them away to some fans.“  
„Yeah sure.“ Carlos sighs trying to conceal his frustration but he opens the door a bit more to let Charlotte in.  
„Oh Lando, you’re here too. If you could just sign those as well, that would be perfect.“  
Lando gets up from the sofa and Carlos notices that the younger one has tied the jacket he used earlier around his hip in order to hide his erection for the second time of the day. He can’t stop the smug smile that’s spreads across his face.  
They lay the shirts out on the table and use the pen that Charlotte is handing them to quickly put their signatures on the fabric. Carlos really hopes that the communication manager doesn’t catch how Lando’s eyes are veiled with lust and how he’s barely paying attention to anything else than Carlos.  
„Thanks guys. You’re the best.“ Carlos forces himself to smile at Charlotte and escorts her back to the door.  
„See you later.“

Lando is still standing in the middle of the room, feeling kind of dizzy with arousal and he might actually be swaying a little bit.  
Carlos is quick to grab his side to support him and he pushes him back until Lando is leaned against the wall.  
„Do you still want me to keep going?“ He asks, crowding the younger one against the wall. Lando nods frantically and is quick to unzip his pants again.  
Carlos lowers himself onto his knees with a suggestive grin and Lando knows exactly what that means. He gasps in anticipation and the sounds he’s making get louder and more intense as Carlos takes his dick into his mouth.  
„Oh Carlos.“ He clenches his fists and pulls on the older one’s hair to make him up the pace even more. Lando is panting. „I’m so close Carlos.“

They don’t have as much luck with Jon as they had with Rupert and Charlotte.  
„Carlos, is Lando still with you? He’s late for a meeting.“ Lando’s trainer enters the room without even knocking on the door. As soon as he takes in the situation in front of his eyes he freezes and closes his eyes for a moment „Oh.“  
Lando tries to hide behind Carlos while he’s pulling up his pants, his hands trembling. The Spaniard gets up from the floor and wipes saliva off of his mouth with the back of his hand. Neither of them are able to speak but both faces are flushed red.  
Jon lets out a stunned laugh. „I’m sorry for disrespecting your privacy. I will most definitely learn from this mistake as I do not wish to see any of this again.“  
Then his expression changes to something more fond and caring. „I’ll give you five minutes to finish this, but when I come back I hope you’re both fully clothed and cleaned up.“ He quickly makes his way out of the room again, leaving behind the still shocked teammates.

Lando stumbles over to the sofa and lets himself fall onto it, covering his face with his hand and pressing it into a pillow. „Why Carlos, why?“ He asks frustrated, his whine sounding muffled. Carlos takes a seat next to him and softly caresses his teammate’s back. „It seems like it’s just not meant to be today, doesn’t it?“ He is kind of amused by the whole situation and lets out a quiet laugh.  
„How can you laugh about that?“ Lando exclaims and turns around to face Carlos. „Jon just saw you suck my dick.“  
„But I think he knows about us, don’t you think?“  
Lando sighs, his shoulders sagged. „Yeah I think you’re right.“ He has to admit it. „But that doesn’t make it any better. He walked in to us doing naughty stuff. I won’t be able to look him in the eyes anymore.“  
Carlos is still smiling and tries to calm down his boyfriend. „Don’t worry too much. He’ll be nice about it, I’m sure.“  
In order to distract Lando further, Carlos lets his hand slide onto the younger one’s crotch again. He can feel he’s still hard inside his pants.  
„Stop it Carlos.“ Lando sounds frustrated. „I don’t want to anymore. Not after what happened.“  
„You sure?“ Carlos applies a bit of pressure to Landos dick and he flinches. „You were really close.“  
Lando wants to say no again but his body betrays him as he automatically moves into Carlos’ touch. The older one smiles pleased.  
„Just relax.“ He is placing soft kisses onto Lando’s face and neck as he is pushing down his trousers once again. „I’ll make you feel better.“ He grabs Lando’s dick and picks up a steady rhythm. After only a few moments Lando is trembling again, breathing fast.  
„Come for me Lando.“ And so the younger one does, moaning his name over and over again. Carlos keeps on with his movement until Lando melts into his hug, no body tension left. He kisses him softly but reminds him, that Jon will be back at any moment, so they get up to clean themselves up quickly.  
„I’m still very embarrassed.“ Lando admits.  
„I know cariño.“ Carlos caresses the younger one’s cheek. „But at least you’re not horny anymore.“ They both have to laugh at that.

Jon is back at the door mere moments later and Lando quickly gets out of the room, waving Carlos goodbye.  
He tires to prevent his faces from blushing but he has no chance. Instead he just looks at his feet in order to not having to face his trainer.  
"So are you finally telling me about what's going on between you and Carlos?" At least Jon sounds amused and not annoyed or disgusted.  
"You've just seen it, haven't you?" Lando tries to deflect.   
"I've seen him suck your dick but I don't know whether it's just a sex thing or if there's more behind it." Jon is mocking him and he seems to enjoy it.  
"It's not just a sex thing." Lando sighs. He figures it doesn't make any sense to hide the truth from his trainer any more. "We're together. You happy now?"  
"Yes." Jon puts his arm around Lando's shoulders. "Very happy for you two actually."  
"Thanks, I guess." Lando smiles at him timidly.

**Author's Note:**

> It might be TMI so feel free to skip that last sentence if you don't want to know about me and my sexuality:
> 
> I am a lesbian girl so I don't know much about penises, or male sex. I hope I still portrayed them in a realistic way. All my knowledge is basically from reading smut lol.


End file.
